Eternity
by Blueyes Redlips
Summary: ¿Cuanto estas dispuesta a esperar por esa persona? ¿Una eternidad? Mi primer historia y millones de ideas que aterrizar
1. Prologo

ETERNITY

PROLOGO

Ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad FUKKA, aproximadamente a 20 km hacia el sur por la carretera libre, se encuentra un lago rodeado por una gran superficie de incontables pinos, es invierno y está comenzando a nevar, la primera de la temporada. 10 km hacia el este de la carretera por un pequeño camino de terracería se llega a una hermosa cabaña de 2 plantas, amplia y moderna; grandes ventanales y una gran terraza que da directo al lago.

- _¿Cómo es que llegue a esta situación? Puedo sentir el olor a cobre proveniente de mi sangre, en realidad nunca había visto gran cantidad de mi propia sangre; ahora se empeña a abandonar mi cuerpo lentamente. – _me encuentro a un lado de la chimenea, estoy boca abajo casi no me puedo mover siento un gran dolor en mi costado, mi cuerpo no responde como debería, siento las piernas entumecidas. – "_así que así se siente morir, siempre me había preguntado cómo se sentía, es muy molesto, pero la peor parte es la impotencia de no poder hacer algo" – _es todo lo que puedo pensar en estos momentos; alcanzo a distinguir las llamas que empiezan a expandirse por todo mi hogar, parece ser que este es el fin que tanto anhelaba – _NO ESTA MAL, aun que no es la forma que había imaginado – _es lo último que puedo pronunciar en esos momentos antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar el tan ansioso final.

Poco a poco lo que antes había sido una hermosa cabaña a la orilla del lago, se va consumiendo por el fuego abrazador, es escucha el desquebrajar de la madera rompiéndose, los vidrios se rompen uno a uno, los cuadros de las paredes se caer, el humo hace casi imposible la visibilidad y el calor es insoportable. A lo lejos solo se vislumbra una gran columna de humo ahogado por las estrellas del cielo nocturno.

- ¡NATSUKIIIII! –


	2. Capítulo I – LONG, LONG TIME AGO

Capítulo I – LONG, LONG TIME AGO.

Mi madre siempre decía que todos llegamos a este mundo con un propósito, que debemos cumplir si queremos crecer, en términos espirituales para que se den una mejor idea; algunos pasan toda su vida tratando de descifrar cual es ese propósito y no prestan atención a las señales que están a su alrededor indicándoles cuál es o simplemente las ignoran; y así se repite el ciclo.

Existen unas cuantas pobres almas mas desafortunadas que se pasan toda una eternidad tratando de entender su designio y no es hasta que están al borde de la muerte que lo descubren; para algunos es demasiado tarde; para otros… puede ser un nuevo comienzo.

Yo soy una de esas pobres almas que vagaron toda una eternidad sin rumbo fijo, hasta que la conocí; pero para que puedan entender a que me refiero necesitan conocer mi historia, desde el principio, hace tres milenios.

Soy la segunda hija de mis padres, mi madre supo que sería especial el día que nací, tuve problemas al nacer y deje de respirar, estuve muerta por varios minutos, en los brazos de mi madre, hasta que comencé a respirar de nuevo, con el calor corporal de mi madre; y después de unos segundos escucharon el tan esperado llorido que les indicaba que estaba bien, o al menos esa es la versión que me contaba mi madre cada vez que me lastimaba; se me había dado una segunda oportunidad en este mundo y tenía que estar muy agradecida y descubrir cuál sería mi camino a seguir.

Siempre le pregunte a mi madre que le hacía pensar que yo era especial, que ayudaría a muchas personas y la única respuesta que obtenía de ella era: "Simplemente lo sé." ¿Demasiados enigmas para una niña de 6 años en esa época? No lo creo.

Hija de padre campesino y madre panadera, tuve una infancia como cualquien niño, tenía un hermano tres años mayor que yo, era el orgullo de mi padre, listo, atlético, simpático, de buen corazón, muy inteligente, solo a él le era permitido ir a la escuela; ya saben, tradiciones arcaicas de cada pueblo donde el valor de la mujer era menospreciado, solo se le consideraba buena para los deberes de la casa y ser madre. Eso al menos en la mayoría de las familias; la mía era diferente, mi padre y mi hermano nos trataban con el mismo valor y respeto como a cualquier otro anciano del pueblo, al menos dentro de la casa, fuera de ella tenían que seguir las "leyes" si no querían ser expulsados.

Así que mi hermano me enseño todo lo que el aprendía en la escuela, me enseño a leer, escribir, me enseño a interpretar las antiguas lenguas de la región; gracias a él me convertí en una mujer culta amante de la lectura. Todos los días después de clases, no íbamos al pequeño granero de la casa y me hermano me mostraba lo que había aprendido ese día. A cambio lo le mostraba los secretos de la tierra, cada pequeño detalle que yo observaba en mis horas libres mientras él estaba encerrado con un montón de niños bobos.

Pero todo cambió cuando cumplí 7 años, ese día mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados.

Hacía ya años que el reino se encontraba en guerra con su vecino del norte; en esa época según los rumores que se espacian por toda la región, el enemigo se habían hecho de un arma letal que acabaría con la guerra de una vez por todas. Las batallas se libraban en los límites territoriales, por lo que nosotros no nos preocupábamos por un ataque inesperado, si fuera así, la noticia llegaría a oídos del rey de manera inmediata y nos daría tiempo de refugiarnos.

Era el día de mi séptimo cumpleaños y todo había pasado con normalidad, mis padres me felicitaron por la mañana y por la noche me habían prometido un pequeño festejo, el cual espere con ansias todo el día. Cada uno se fue hacer sus respectivos deberes hasta el atardecer, cuando regresaban a casa.

Estábamos cenando, como cualquier otro día, cuando de pronto escucho un sonido diferente al resto de los propios del pueblo, no logro identificarlos, ¿tambores? No, ¿cascos, cascos de caballos?, ¿una manada de caballos? Pero los caballos solo traen cascos cuando son criados por el hombre, por el ejército. Entonces es cuando me doy cuenta que un regimiento de soldados se dirige al poblado; pero ¿Por qué se vienen al poblado, a caso lograron derrotar al ejercito real en los límites del reino?

Mi padre al ver la expresión en mi rostro me pregunta que es lo que me tiene tan pensativa, justo cuando estaba por contarle lo que escuchaba, un grito desgarrador se escucha a las afueras del poblado. – ¡ya vienen, ya vienen! – grita un lugareño. El temor que todos habían ignorado por años por fin se hizo realidad, el ejercito real había sido quebrantado y el enemigo había hecho su entrada, cualquiera que se le atravesara en el camino sucumbiría ante el filo de su acero.

Mi padre se apresuro a la entrada de la casa para ver con horror la horda de soldados que llegaban a todo galope al pueblo; comenzaron a quemar las casas, a sacar a las personas de ellas y amontonarlas en la capilla del pueblo. Mi padre cerró la puerta y se apresuro a llevarnos al pequeño sótano de la casa; los hombres ya venían y tenía que darse prisa.

Nos metió a mi hermano y a mí y nos ordeno que no saliéramos de ahí escucháramos lo que escucháramos, - todo estará bien, cuando todo se calme vendré por ustedes – fue lo último que nos dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rosto. Cerró la puerta y se llevo a mi madre con él, se fueron corriendo hasta que un grupo de soldados los atrapo y los llevo con el resto de la gente. Lo único que oíamos eran los gritos desesperados de las personas, el relinchar de los caballos, los gritos de los soldados, el sonido del acero contra la madera y el crujir de esta al ser consumida por el fuego. Mi hermano me abrazo fuerte, cubriendo mis oídos para que no escuchara los gritos del pueblo cuando fueron encerrados en la capilla y esta fuera cubierta por el fuego; lo que no sabía mi hermano es que mi oído era muy agudo y podía escuchar perfectamente su agonía. Podía sentir como sus lagrimas caían sobre mi cabeza mientras yo estaba ahí sentada sin reacción alguna. Tal vez muy dentro de mi no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, tal vez mi poca edad no me permitía entenderlo o solo trataba de ignorarlo creyendo que solo era un sueño, un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla.

El recuerdo es tan real que aun ahora en ocasiones me despierto en las noches gritando.

Después de un rato nos quedamos dormidos hasta que escuche el cantar de los gallos, aparte de eso el silencio reinaba y una atmosfera muy pesada se podía sentir en todo el lugar. Mi hermano fue quien salió a ver si ya todo había pasado, sus últimas palabras que me dirigió fueron: "espérame aquí, regreso enseguida". Salió lentamente del sótano, tratando de hacer el mínimo de ruido posible, cerró la puerta y escuche como abría la puerta de la casa lentamente, bajo un escalón y luego alcance a percibir sus pisadas sobre la hierba hasta que se alejaron. Pasaron varios minutos y no regresaba, así que me arme de valor y salí del sótano. Justo cuando abrí la puerta de la casa, vi con horror como mi hermano era perseguido por un hombre sobre un caballo pardo a todo galope, es escude tras la puerta sin dejar de ver la escena; mi hermano hizo todo esfuerzo humano posible por escapar pero fue en vano; el soldado lanzo una sablazo atravesándole el corazón por la espalda, murió al instante; me cubrí la boca con ambas manos para evitar que un grito apagado llegara a los oídos del soldado; dio varias vueltas alrededor del cuerpo inerte de mi hermano para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto, después de eso retomo el camino a las afueras del pueblo.

Espere unos minutos para asegurarme de que ya no vendrían más soldados y para que mis piernas quisieran responderme. Salí de la casa directo hacia mi hermano, lo voltee y lo abrace fuertemente; aun estaba tibio, le llore por largo tiempo hasta que me quede dormida con mi cabeza sobre su pecho, su sangre mancho mi rostro y parte de mis ropas.

Desperté después de varias horas, me levante y recorrí el pueblo entero en busca de alguien con vida, no había una triste alma a la vista; llegue a la capilla hecha cenizas y pude divisar algunos cuerpos de los lugareños, estaban completamente calcinados; una expresión de dolor y angustia aun se veía en sus rostros, adultos y niños, sin distinción alguna.

Por instinto cave varias tumbas a un lado de la capilla y con sumo cuidado deposite los cuerpos de los aldeanos en cada una de las tumbas, arrastrándolos uno a uno; el cuerpo de mi hermano lo coloque al final de la tercera línea de sepulcros, justo a la sombra del roble favorito donde se sentaba a mostrarme todo lo que había aprendido cada día, no pude reconocer a mis padres, solo confiaba que mi instinto me guiara y que los hubiera puesto a los tres juntos para que se acompañasen en su viaje a la siguiente vida. Recé pos sus almas y su buen viaje.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando termine mi labor, así que regrese a la casa, baje al sótano y me acurruque en un rincón, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que esos desalmados soldados no regresaran.

Al día siguiente, me levante a primera hora y decidí marcharme del lugar, tome algunos panes y algo de queso, los coloque en una manta, tome unos libros de mi hermano, algo de ropa, los ate muy fuerte en otra manta y comencé mi viaje hacia el bosque; con suerte los animales me matarían y podría estar de nuevo con mi familia y estar juntos en la eternidad.; jamás sucedió.

Camine por horas y horas sin rumbo fijo, ausente de mi misma, solo tenía la extraña sensación de que algo o alguien me seguía todo el camino, a una distancia prudente; podía sentir sus ojos clavarse en mi nuca. Seguía mi camino sin detenerme o mirar atrás hasta que llegue a un abierto en el bosque donde corría un pequeño riachuelo; me detuve a sus orillas y comí un pedazo de pan y queso, al terminar sumergí mis manos en el riachuelo, formando un cuenca y bebí de ella. Utilice las mantas que traía como almohada y tome una merecida siesta.

Camina por dos días enteros, deteniéndome solo para comer o beber agua; los pies me dolían y el bulto en la espalda hacia sus estragos en mi cuello. Fue al anochecer del tercer día que me tope con su campamento, los soldados que habían atacado mi aldea estaban descansando plácidamente a un costado del camino, podía oler el olor a carne cociéndose a metros de distancia; me escondí tras unos arbustos para que no se percataran de mi presencia y me fui acercando con cautela hasta quedar a unos 10 metros de ellos tras unos troncos viejos. Me decidí a observarlo y una rabia comenzó a crecer dentro de mí, no eran soldados, eran mercenarios, asesinos, ladrones, la peor calaña que uno pudiera encontrar, habían sido contratados para destruir todo cuanto se encontraran en su camino hasta llegar al palacio y por todo me refiero a cada poblado del camino. Podía escuchar cómo se reían al escuchar de sus anécdotas en su último ataque a la aldea, mi aldea; cada una de sus palabras incrementaban mas la ira que gritaba por salir de mi cuerpo, cerré los puños con tal fuerza que mis uñas perforaron mi piel y esta comenzó a sangrar; fue entonces cuando lo vi, el asesino de mi hermano salía de una de las improvisadas carpas que habían habilitado, gritaba a todo pulmón como había matado a un pobre mocoso que había tratado de golpearlo con un rama del un árbol que se encontró en el suelo – ¡justo como aun cerdo! – rio a carcajadas mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio de lo ebrio que se encontraba. Fue justo en ese momento que los acontecimiento de hace tres días habían llegado a mi; no es que no quisiera aceptarlo sino que el shock de aquella noche había sido demasiado; esa noche mientras mi hermano me abrazaba con fuerza, yo pude ver en mi cabeza todo lo que estaba pasando, vi como sacaban a los aldeanos de sus casas a rastras, vi como pisoteaban con sus caballos a todo aquel que trataba de escapar, como los encerraron en la capilla y como le prendieron fuego, mientras sus víctimas suplicaban por sus vidas en aquel infierno.

Eso es lo único que recuerdo con claridad de aquellos días, lo demás son solo imágenes borrosas y aterradoras que solo podrían pasar en mis peores pesadillas.

Cuando escuche a ese hombre algo dentro de mi despertó, sentí un gran dolor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mis manos comenzaron a crecer, mis dedos se alargaron y mis uñas se convirtieron en grandes y negras garfas, mi cuerpo también comenzó a incrementar su tamaño rompiendo mis ropas en el proceso; lo último que recuerdo de ese momento fue el rostro atemorizado de los asesinos al verme emerger de entre lo oscuro del bosque y un gruñido muy peculiar emerger de mi garganta.


	3. Capitulo 2 – 3,000

Capitulo 2 – 3,000

Estoy recostada en sobre la hierba silvestre, siento como el viento me hace cosquillas en el rostro, estoy en un estado profundo de relajación, respiro profundo y exhalo lentamente; abro los ojos y todo esta oscuro, no puedo ver ni mi propia nariz, me levanto lentamente hasta quedar sentada en posición de loto; de pronto siento una presencia frente a mi - ¿Quién es? – pero no hay respuesta alguna, pero comienzo a escuchar un sonido, como el gruñido de un perro a lo lejos; de pronto veo como de las sombras comienza a emerger el rostro de una bestia mitad hombre mitad lobo, una bestia que hacía siglos no había vuelto a enfrentar; tenía un hocico unos centímetros más corto que un lobo común, enormes colmillos que sobresalían de él, tanto en la parte superior como en la inferior, un pelaje negro brillante y unos enormes ojos negros en su totalidad. Estoy tan asustada que no puedo mover ni un musculo; siento su mirada fija en mí y no puedo apartar mis ojos de "eso", empieza a gruñir mientras se va acercando lentamente, veo la condensación de su aliento cada vez que exhala y percibo ese olor putrefacto de muerte emanar de su hocico. Se detiene a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, siento como quiere penetrar en mis pensamientos y someterme a su mandato, me resisto como pocas veces, sé que estoy perdiendo la batalla pero no puedo permitir que se apodere de mi cuerpo de nuevo, sería una catástrofe y el remordimiento no me dejaría en paz.

Por fin se da por vencido y yo dejo escapar una larga bocanada de aire, no me había dado cuenta que sostenía el aliento. Cuando siento que por fin se retira a lo apartado de la oscuridad logro escuchar algo – muy pronto todo será mío – comienza a reírse a carcajadas, una risa lúgubre que helaría la sangre del más valiente; cuando por fin creo que desaparecerá, se abalanza sobre mi y lo último que veo son sus afilados dientes.

En ese instante me despierto alterada, mi respiración acelerada, estaba sudando, siento como se me pega la ropa, es realmente molesto, y como siempre mi compañera absorta en sus sueños adolecentes.

Son aproximadamente las 6:00 de la mañana, el tren está arribando a la estación central, y será mejor que nos bajemos antes de llegar, no quiero que los vigilantes nos molesten, ha sido un lago viaje y lo último que quiero es estar sentada en una pequeña habitación en una silla incomoda y con dos incompetentes preguntándome porque abordábamos el tren ilegalmente, aunque no veo cual es el problema, si solo estamos en los vagones de carga, no es como si estuviéramos ocupando un lugar en primera clase.

Desperté a mi camarada, recogí mis pertenencias, una simple mochila tipo militar, después de todo mi estilo de vida nómada no requiere mucho, trato de no dejar rastros de mi presencia a donde quiera que vaya. Esta ha sido mi vida desde hace siglos, viajando de pueblo en pueblo, sin entablar conversación alguna a excepción de solicitar hospedaje o comida; debo de permanecer en constante movimiento si quiero evitar que los ladrones y cazadores vengan tras el tesoro que resguardo.

Hace más de dos mil años que vago por el mundo cazando y capturando a los Orphans que escaparon esa noche, hace más de dos mil años que mi vida terminó y la diosa me encomendó esa tarea; podre descansar una vez que el ultimo de los malignos sea devuelto a su celda y la llave doble vuelva a unirse para sellar la puerta que los mantenía en confinamiento; no he de morir hasta que se cumpla lo acordado.

Desde entonces he "vivido" una vida vacía, sin ningún sentido más que el simple propósito que cazar esas bestias para lograr terminar con mi patética existencia.

Esta existencia me ha llevado por todo el mundo, he sido testigo injusticias, destrucción, desolación y muerte que casi toda señal de sentimientos que alguna vez pude tener ha sido borrada. Lo único que me mantiene en movimiento es la promesa que hizo la diosa, de quitarme la vida una vez concluya mi faena. Ya no pertenezco a este mundo, ya no debería existir en esta época, pero mi transición al siguiente me fue aplazada; soy un cuerpo vacio, un alma en pena cuyo único refugio es entre las sombras.

Sin embargo cuando ya lo creía todo perdido, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, hace quinientos años, cuando conocí a esta familia.

Hace medio siglo, mi presencia en esta tierra comenzó a ser recurrente, por razones que aun no logro entender; cada 5 años he de regresar, lo único que tengo muy en claro es que si no lo hiciera, el dolor y la ansiedad dentro en mi pecho no desaparecerían, es como si ese ejercito quisiera volver a salir abriéndose paso por mis profundidades.

Saltamos del vagón en la última curva y caímos sobre un llano, a partir de ahí comenzamos nuestro camino hacia la casa de la familia Viola, una de las familias más antiguas de la ciudad, sus antepasados fueron de los primeras familias en establecerse y fundar la ciudad, y ha sido la única que se ha mantenido a lo largo de los años.

Mi relación con esta familia comenzó hace 500 años.

Caminamos por las calles de la ciudad como cualquier otro habitante pero nuestra apariencia no pasa desapercibida por el resto de la gente; hace una semana que no nos aseamos debidamente; traemos una túnica que nos cubre todo el cuerpo y una capucha que no deja ver nuestro rostro, el desierto fue muy cruel con nosotras estas últimas semanas que estuvimos viajando por él, vivir a la intemperie tiene sus desventajas. Cuando lleguemos espero que la anciana nos brinde de su hospitalidad como siempre lo ha hecho y nos permita descansar apropiadamente.

La ciudad es hermosa, clásica, el centro de la ciudad estaba poblado completamente por edificaciones neoclásicas monumentales, mientras que en sus alrededores comenzaban a experimentar con nuevos estilos y técnicas; llena de plazas, jardines, calzadas y sinfín de lugares para el esparcimiento y recreación, la ciudad de Fukka es la más grande del reino, importante en lo que se refiere a comercio y finanzas, y poseedora del puerto más grande de los cinco reinos. La influencia artística y cultural de la ciudad es de las más fuertes. Además, en ella se encuentra la sede del reino de Windbloom lo que también la convierte en un importante punto de las relaciones internacionales. Cuna de los avances tecnológicos, médicos y en lo referente en educación, es un destino turístico que se debe visitar al menos una vez en la vida.

Nos dirigimos hacia el norte, a la zona boscosa y retirada de la cuidad donde se localiza la mansión Viola, con sus enormes jardines al frente y a los costados de la edificación y un enorme laberinto circular formado por arbustos y rosales en la parte posterior. La mansión, una magnifica construcción de tres plantas con un majestuoso frontón al frente con un bajo relieve que narra la historia de la familia y su llegada a esas tierras; soportado por 6 columnas jónicas sobre tres escalones de cantera blanca que llegan a la entrada principal; alrededor de se extienden unos pasillos resguardados por columnas del mismo estilo que las principales, provocando un juego de luces y sombras conforme avanza el día.

Después de un par de horas de caminar, mi compañera finalmente empieza a cuestionarme.

- Sigo sin entender por qué tenemos que regresar a esta ciudad, lo hacemos cada 5 años –

- Ya te lo he dicho, yo tampoco lo comprendo, pero si no lo hago mi cuerpo no lo soportaría y sabes lo que pasaría si no llegara a controlarme - le respondo mientras frunzo el seño al recordar esta misma plática 5 años atrás en este mismo sendero. No recuerdo que el camino fuera tan largo y cansado, está comenzando faltarme el aire. – es el único lugar donde me siento en paz. –

- Si, recuerdo el incidente, tengo un buen recuerdo de ese día; pero no entiendo cómo es que tu condición se mejora al estar en este lugar, no tiene ningún antecedente relevante del que este enterada. –

Sigo mirando al frente sin prestarle mucha atención – tal vez sea eso precisamente lo que me mantiene tranquila y lo que me permite recuperar fuerzas. –

- ¿Recuperar fuerzas? ¡¿De qué hablas?! Pero si eres la gran Natsuki Kruger, la princesa de hielo exterminadora de Orphans, la invencible Kruger – cada que escucho esos calificativos se me revuelve el estomago - con su fuerza, agilidad y reflejos sobrehumanos, quien con su puño destrozaba la cabeza de mil bestias, con su poder hacia retumbar la tierra, descendiente del gran Kruger, el gran lobo gris, su mirada fri… - me detengo de repente y la interrumpo antes de que siga con su parloteo – Nina, ¡Nina, escucha! Realmente no estoy de humor para escuchar todas esas historias que la gente ha inventado sobre mí; la realidad es muy diferente. Lo único que quiero es terminar con esta maldición y descansar en paz.

Después de unos eternos minutos, por fin llegamos a las puertas de la mansión, me acerco al portón principal y cuando estoy a punto de tocar la reja, esta comienza a abrirse lentamente; tal vez la anciana si me está esperando después de todo.

Antes de que dé un paso dentro de la propiedad, Nina da su último argumento. – odio cuando hablas así, tal vez no lo quieres ver Natsuki, pero como yo lo veo, fuiste escogida para hacer grandes cosas, ayudar a las personas, no solo regresar unas cuantas bestias a sus prisiones, y cumplir el capricho de una diosa inútil; has evitado tanto sufrimiento, salvado tantas vidas; tal vez ahí está la verdadera clave para que te liberes de tu sufrimiento, pero tus ojos están cegados, no ven más allá de tu egoísta deseo de morir – a tales palabras no supe que responder y me quede ahí parada con la boca abierta tratando de formular una respuesta coherente, sin resultado aparente. Nunca me había contestado de esa manera, esta vez realmente está molesta, sin embargo, ¿Tan ciega estoy? ¿Estaba tan dolida en ese momento que no comprendí las palabras de la diosa? ¡No, claro que no!, haber vivido 3 milenios cargando con la culpa y en soledad me da la razón, estoy en todo mi derecho de anhelar la muerte que se postergó ese día, estoy muy cansada; de cualquier forma ya no pertenezco a este mundo.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la mansión, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos carmesí, se encontraba recostada sobre su cama muy concentrada en el libro que tenia a la mano, cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento colarse por la ventana sintiendo una sensación muy familiar, un escalofrió que conocía muy bien; voltea hacia la ventana de su habitación, se levanta y se acerca al cristal y una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios – es ella – susurra a la nada.

Sin perder un momento más, sale corriendo de su habitación y se dirige por un lago pasillo hasta una gran habitación en el fondo, toca la puerta y una voz gruesa y gastada le concede la entrada.

El cuarto era enorme, decorado con finos detalles en dorado en todas sus paredes, el techo decorado con una hermosa pintura en toda su superficie, en tonos ocres y dorados; contaba la historia de la familia desde sus inicios. Al centro de la habitación se encontraba una cama Queen Size con dosel y en ella, la figura de una anciana descansando.

La joven se acerca silenciosamente y se sienta sobre el costado de la cama con cuidado, a la derecha de la anciana; se acerca al oído y le susurra unas palabras.

- ¿abuela?, ya está aquí, por fin ha llegado – al abuela lentamente abre los ojos y dirige su mirada a la joven – que esperas mi pequeña, dale la bienvenida – coloca su mano temblorosa sobre las de la joven – yo bajare en un momento, dile a una de las asistentas que venga a ayudarme – la mujer se detuvo y apretó con fuerza su mano contra la de la joven – no te preocupes mi niña, ya todo estará bien. – le dedica una tierna sonrisa antes de que la adolescente se retire a paso veloz.

La joven camina apresurada por el pasillo cuando de pronto imágenes de un sueño cruzan por su mente, un sueño que tenía desde hace ya varios años.

Se ve corriendo descalza por un bosque, es de noche y esta helando, pero no puede detenerse si es que quiere seguir con vida; sus piernas están cansadas, ya no puede dar otro paso sus pies están mal heridos y congelados, de pronto tropieza con una raíz de un árbol que se encontraba levantada y cae violentamente sobre las frías hojas secas del suelo; el sonido alerta a su perseguidor, quien se detiene para identificar la dirección de la que provino el ruido e inmediatamente reanuda su persecución. La joven ya no puede más y solo puede darse la vuelta, quedando boca arriba; la luz de la luna está muy brillante esa noche, el cielo está despejado y se pueden apreciar las miles de estrellas en el firmamento. Los pasos de su acosador están a solo unos metros de ella, sabe que sus posibilidades de huir son de cero, lo único que le espera es la muerte. El sujeto por fin llega a su presa y se detiene justo en frente de ella, tiene algo brillante en la mano pero no se distingue que puede ser; cuando reanuda sus pasos, una enorme bestia salta detrás de la joven y se interpone en su camino, cortando el paso a su perseguidor. La bestia esta en cuatro patas y comienza a gruñir lentamente; la bestia voltea a verla, como si le preguntara si se encuentra bien, pero lo único que puede ver es un color verde brillante proveniente de sus ojos, la joven se pierde en ese color esmeralda y todo a su alrededor parece desvanecerse; es en ese momento que despierta de su aturdimiento y se da cuenta que esta quieta a medio pasillo.

Sacude su cabeza para espantar esas imágenes y reanuda su marcha, llega a la escalera principal pero se detiene en el barandal; los asistentes ya las habían hecho pasar y estaban esperando en el vestíbulo; ella está paralizada en el lugar, no puede mover ni un musculo, sus piernas no reaccionan, se queda mirando fijamente a la joven visita hasta que logra atraer su atención; Natsuki siente la presencia de alguien más y en cuanto el mayordomo se retira para seguir con sus obligaciones, levanta su mirada hasta el final de la escalera, sus miradas se cruzan y la joven viajera le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, algo dentro de ella se había encendido. Por su parte la joven de ojos carmesí no pudo apartar su mirada y se perdió en los hermosos ojos de la viajera – esmeraldas – susurro al recordar ese mismo color de ojos en su sueño, en la bestia.


	4. Capitulo 3 – LUZ U OSCURIDAD

No soy dueña de Mai HIME/Mai Otome o cualquiera de sus personajes

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – LUZ U OSCURIDAD.**

_Escucho una melodía que alguien silba en la oscuridad de mis sueños, escucho el crujir de las hojas secas al pasar por ellas; reconozco esa melodía pero no sé de donde, no era mi madre y tampoco mi padre; las pisadas cada vez se acercan más, creo que son dos sujetos y lo hacen con sumo cuidado, primero los sentí a mis espaldas, ahora parece que están frente a mí, se detienen; unos segundos después, lo único que veo son unos enormes colmillos que se dirigen directamente a mi rostro. En ese momento despierto de mi terrible pesadilla para encontrarme con otra; estoy en el suelo, cubierta de algo pegajoso y color marrón, lo tengo por todos lados, levanto la cabeza y enfoco mi vista para ver lo que me rodea y solo veo los cuerpos de unas personas, me levanto hasta quedar sobre mis rodillas y me doy cuenta de que son los mercenarios que había encontrado la noche anterior, están muertos, mejor dicho completamente destazados, están cubiertos por su propia sangre, partes por todos lados, por las marcas que tienen los cuerpos parece que una bestia lo hizo y no dejo a ninguno solo vivo, excepto a mí._

_ Me pongo de pie alarmada e intuitivamente comienzo a revisarme para que si no tengo ninguna herida y doy un suspiro de alivio al darme cuenta que la sangre en la que estoy bañada es de esos asesinos. Comienzo a temblar, el ambiente esta frio y una fina niebla se puede percibir, es normal en esta época del años; mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas, debo irme antes de que alguien me vea y se le ocurra la tonta idea de que yo hice esa carnicería, debo lavarme, quitarme este desagradable olor, si mal no recuerdo, cerca del sendero corre un pequeño arrollo; el agua estará halada pero es mejor que andar con esta peste._

_ Llevo horas caminando, no se divisa ningún poblado cerca, no huelo leña quemándose en los hornos o el olor a estiércol de los establos, solo huelo la humedad en el aire y la tierra mojada, mi estomago gruñe, no sé cuantos días tengo sin comer, tengo sed, mis labios están partidos, tome algo de agua cuando me lave pero no tenía ningún recipiente en llevarme algo para el camino, debí tomar cosas del campamento de los asesinos, pero el simple hecho de volver me daba nauseas; hace kilómetros que el arroyo se alejo del sendero, ya no puedo escucharlo; mis pies se mueven por inercia, aunque no saben a dónde ir, no puedo dar un paso más, se me nubla la vista y mi cuerpo está muy pesado, tropiezo con una roca y caigo de bruces contra el húmedo y duro suelo, trato de levantarme pero las fuerzas me han abandonado, dejo que el cansancio se apodere de mi y quedo inconsciente._

Un compañía del ejercito real se aproxima con paso lento a la ubicación de la niña; el capitán logra divisar el cuerpo a la distancia y ordena el alto total y puesta en guardia, la compañía va resguardando un carruaje blindado con los emblemas reales en sus costados; cinco soldados son enviado a investigar de que se trata y si hay peligro en continuar.

En el interior del carro, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro sujeto por una larga trenza observa por las rendijas lo que sucede afuera, los hombres están en guardia, parece que algo ha acontecido más adelante. Los cinco hombres enviados se aproximan con cautela, creyendo que es alguna especie de emboscada, cuatro de ellos se colocan en los flancos mientras el quinto se agacha para observar al cuerpo, coloca una mano sobre su espalda y después de unos segundos siente el corazón latiendo y el subir y bajar de la espalda, con cuidado voltea a la niña boca arriba y revisa su pulso, es débil y necesita atención con urgencia, tiene magulladuras en la cara y se nota que no ha probado comida ni agua en lago tiempo, hace la seña a su capitán quien se aproxima para saber lo ocurrido. Es una situación riesgosa.

Pasan los minutos y la mujer comienza a desesperarse y decide descender de su carruaje.

- ¡Miladi no puede salir, es muy peligroso! –

- Tranquila Akane, no va a pasar nada, estamos en los campos reales, estamos seguras – la asistente se quedo inmóvil sin saber que contestar.

Los soldados al ver que la princesa bajaba del carro, hicieron una reverencia y se quedaron confundidos al no saber si obligar a su majestad a regresar a la seguridad del carruaje o hacer un cerco humano alrededor de ella.

El teniente de escuadrón se apresuró en su caballo a cortarle el paso a la princesa, desmonto y le hizo una reverencia.

- Su alteza no debió bajar del carro. –

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué no nos movemos? Llevamos ya varios minutos y nadie me ha informado nada. –

- No es nada su majestad, solo un pequeño contratiempo, ya se están haciendo cargo de él –

- Sergei, eres pésimo mintiendo, sobre todo ante mí, ahora dime que sucede. –

El joven teniente odiaba que su cuerpo lo delatara, cuando mentía su ojo izquierdo temblaba; para la mirada inexperta era imperceptible, pero para la mirada analítica de su majestad era difícil no serlo.

- Hmm… parece que encontraron el cuerpo de una niña en el camino, pero le capitán se está encargando de revisar el área y de que… -

- ¡¿Una niña?! ¿está bien? ¡¿Por qué no me lo habían informado?! – princesa reprendió al teniente y se apresuro a llegar donde la infante.

- Yo… es que… - el joven se puso más nervioso de lo habitual y trato de seguirle el paso a la heredera, tratando de disculparse en el camino.

La mujer llego al lugar donde se encontraba el capitán y los demás soldados y se podía observar en su semblante su desaprobación ante tales acciones.

Kaiji Sakomizu, un hombre regordete y cabello afro, al servicio del rey, el capitán de la guardia real, un gran estratega y gran luchador; en sus tiempos jóvenes.

Al sentir los pasos acelerados de alguien, el capitán se da vuelta para recibir a la persona, sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡princesa Saeko, pero que está haciendo, no debió salir del carruaje! – inmediatamente busca al teniente Sergei que tenia la tarea de custodiar a la princesa, quien no sabe donde esconder su cara.

- ¿Cómo está la niña? ¿se encuentra bien? – dijo esto mientras quitaba a los soldados de su camino y se acercaba a la niña.

- A simple vista parece que se desmayo de hambre, está muy delgada y pálida pero sería necesario que la examinara un medico para ver si no tiene alguna complicación.

Cuando la princesa si arrodillo frente a la niña y retiro unos mechones de cabello de su rostro, imágenes de un bebe recién nacido llorando y una persecución se presentaron ante sus ojos; sacudió su cabeza en un intento de borrar esas imágenes y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo a la infante entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el carruaje. – ¿y que estas esperando?, la niña necesita atención urgente. –

- Pero princesa, debemos asegurarnos que no sea alguna trampa, debemos inspeccionar el perímetro antes de proseguir. – le respondió el capitán.

- Tonterías, estamos en los campos reales, es muy poco probable que alguien se atreva a pisar estas tierras, así que regresemos inmediatamente al castillo, es una orden. –

El capitán no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, conocía a la princesa desde pequeña y sabía muy bien los momentos cuando estaba molesta, y ese era uno de esos momentos; ordeno a los soldados a regresar a sus puesto y reanudaron su recorrido a paso acelerado.

Veinte minutos después, arribaron al castillo, la princesa le dio órdenes precisas a su asistente Akane de que en cuanto bajaran del carruaje, llevaran a la niña a sus aposentos y fuera atendida por el médico real, sin que se enterara el rey, ya se ocuparía ella de su padre.

Al llegar el rey ya la estaba esperando; un hombre de complexión grande, de cabello negro con algunos tintes grises, señal de que el tiempo no pasa en vano; ojos marrones y una gran barba que portaba con orgullo, el gran Shin Kuga rey de las tierras del sur y protector del bosque negro y todo lo que en el habita y esconde.

El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada principal y un sirviente se apresuro abrir la puerta para ayudar a bajar su majestad la princesa Saeko.

- ¡Hija mía, por fin has regresado! – el rey se apresuro y abrazo a la joven efusivamente levantándola del suelo.

- Padre, es bueno volver a verte – lo decía mientras trataba de tomar aire; cuando su padre estaba contento a veces no media su fuerza – por favor padre… no respiro –

- ¡Lo siento querida, han sido dos largos meses que has estado fuera, me emocione un poco! – el rey se rascaba la nuca en señal de vergüenza y un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Cuando decidieron entrar al castillo, el chofer llevo al carro a la parte trasera, donde están las caballerizas. Ahí y sin perder tiempo, su asistente bajo a la niña con sumo cuidado y la llevo lo más rápido que pudo a los aposentos de la princesa, inmediatamente después fue a buscar al médico de la corte, indicándole detalladamente las ordenes que su princesa había dado; nadie en el castillo se debía enterar del pequeño huésped que había traído consigo, en especial su padre.

Después de excusarse debidamente, la princesa fue directo a su habitación a checar a la niña.

- ¿Cómo esta doctor? ¿lo va a lograr? –

- Esta en un estado grave de deshidratación y desnutrición e indicios de hipotermia, pareciera que no ha comido en semanas, tuvo suerte que se encontraran con ella, si no, dudo que hubiera sobrevivido otro día –

- Creo que fue el destino que la divisara el capitán –

- Esta noche es crítica, si logra llegar hasta mañana podría lograrlo; le administre algunos medicamentos pero deberán hidratarla toda la noche y rogar porque aun tenga voluntad de vivir – el doctor recogía sus instrumentos mientras daba instrucciones de cómo tratarla – tiene algunas manchas de sangre pero parece que no son de ella, tal vez escapo de alguna pelea o de un hogar violento, de cualquier forma no lo sabremos hasta que despierte.

- Muchas gracias Yohko y te agradecería que no le contaras a mi padre sobre esto, yo lidiare con el después. –

- No te preocupes Saeko, ninguna palabra saldrá de mi boca; pero si me permites preguntar, ¿por qué la trajiste?, es un tanto extraña esta conducta tuya. –

La princesa volteo a ver a la niña recostada en su cama, podría apreciar muy bien el subir y bajar de su pecho bajo las sabanas. – no lo sé, cundo la vi tirada en suelo algo dentro de mi me dijo que la proteja, es importante que viva –

- No será que tienes esperanzas de que esta niña sea… -

- Claro que no, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no creo que este viva – Saeko le dio la espalda y se dirigió al su tocador, donde tomo una pequeña cadena de plata con un dije en forma de lobo.

- Me disculpo por tan impertinente pregunta – Yohko hizo una reverencia y se despidió – si ya no me necesitan me retiro; cualquier cambio que tenga el paciente por favor avísenme inmediatamente – hizo otra reverencia y salió de la habitación. La princesa no se molesto en voltear a verla.

Pasaron las horas y Saeko no se separo de la niña en toda la noche y bajo el manto de una sola vela, la princesa se encargo de limpiar su rostro y cuello, dejando al descubierto una linda jovencita de tez blanca y cabello negro. En ocasiones dormitaba a un costado de la cama.

Justo antes de que por fin se rindiera en los brazos de Morfeo, la niña reacciono, se movió en la cama y dejo escapar algunos quejidos; Saeko se puso en alerta ante sus movimientos; la infante abrió ligeramente los ojos y trato de escanear el lugar donde se encontraba hasta que se detuvo en una silueta frente a ella, estaba muy borroso, no podía identificar quien era esa persona.

- ¿Mamá, eres tú? –

- Tranquila mi niña, ya estas a salvo – Saeko se acerco para susurrarle esas palabras y le acariciaba la cabeza.

La niña volvió a dormirse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

EPOCA ACTUAL

El mayordomo les da la bienvenida a los visitantes y se retira a continuar con sus actividades, no sin antes informarles que en unos minutos la señora las recibiría.

Pasaron solo unos segundos cuando Natsuki escucho los pasos apresurados de alguien que provenían de las escaleras, cuando levanto su mirada, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y enigmáticos ojos color carmesí; justo en ese momento algo en su interior despertó, algo cálido y reconfortante, pero a la vez peligroso; podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón con mayor intensidad, su ritmo estaba acelerado, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba, y sin aviso alguno, le dedico una tierna sonrisa, una que no había mostrado en mucho tiempo.

La joven castaña estaba a punto de dirigirse a sus visitas cuando alguien interrumpió súbitamente en el vestíbulo, rompiendo el trance en el que se encontraba Natsuki y volviéndola a la realidad.

- ¡Ya te lo dije Nagi, no voy a arriesgarme en ese negocio, y es un no definitivo! – dijo una joven de cabello corto y rubio, que entraba apresurada a la residencia, seguida por un joven raro de cabello mas rubio que el de la joven, casi podría pasar por una persona albina, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus ojos, de un color marrón y carentes de brillo, su mirada era vacía, sin emoción alguna; una mirada que ya había visto años atrás.

La joven rubia se detiene enseguida percatándose de las visitas – Oh, parece que tenemos visitas – pasaron unos segundos de silencio incomodo hasta que la rubia se decidió hablar - Mmm… creo que, sin error a equivocarme, de mala educación no mostrar su rostro a los anfitriones de la casa – expreso la señorita Anh

Natsuki y su compañera se miraron extrañadas, habían pensado que se acordaría de ellas pero habían olvidado que aun traían puesta las capuchas, lo cual ocultaba su rostro y por consiguiente no podían ser reconocidas. Cuando estaba a punto de descubrirse la cabeza, escucho su nombre de una mujer mayor.

- ¡Natsuki, me alegra que hallas vuelto! – dijo la anciana quien se sostenía fuertemente del brazo de su querida nieta Shizuru. Natsuki se quito inmediatamente la capucha y se dirigió de prisa para saludar a su querida amiga.

- ¿Natsuki? – susurro sorprendida Anh lu mientras la observaba subir las escaleras.

La joven no había sido la única sorprendida, el joven de ojos marrón se petrifico en el lugar al escuchar ese nombre; en cuanto recobro su compostura y tratando de no ser inoportuno, se retiro sigilosamente sin siquiera despedirse.

- Abuela, es bueno volver a verla –

- Que dices niña, dichosos mis ojos que te vuelven a ver antes de que me vaya – la anciana le dio unos golpecitos en su mejilla de forma cariñosa; Natsuki tomo su mano con fuerza y la acerco a su mejilla, el calor que emanaba de esa anciana reconfortaba su frio corazón.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras querida? – pregunto curiosa la abuela.

- Sabes que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, será el mismo tiempo que la ultima vez – contesto Natsuki mientras la ayudaba a bajar los escalones.

- Si ese es el caso, espero que la petición que tengo para ti te haga cambiar de parecer –

- ¿a qué te refieres, que petición? – inquirió la morena al llegar al final de la escalera.

- Recuerdas a mis queridas nietas, Anh y Shizuru – cambio el tema rápidamente, señalando a la joven que permaneció aun cerca de la puerta y a la jovencita que venía a sus espaldas.

- Por supuesto que las recuerdo, Anh, la adolescente rebelde que me hizo mi estadía hace diez años algo incomoda y la pequeña Shizuru, una damita sabelotodo que me ponía los nervios de punta – Natsuki vio a cada una con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro – Sin embargo, creo que eso debería retirar mis palabras puesto que han cambiado bastante –

- ¿hacerte la estadía incomoda? Que podría haber hecho que te incomodara tanto si te pasabas todo el día arriba de los arboles tomando tus siestas –

- Tal vez el escándalo que hacías con tus gustos musicales un tanto…-

- Ma… ma ustedes dos, se que se extrañaron todo este tiempo pero se pondrán al tanto otro día – interrumpió la señora Fujino viendo divertida la escena ante sus ojos.

A pesar del momento ameno que se suscitaba, había una persona que se encontraba realmente confundida; Shizuru, la niña sabelotodo a quien se había referido Natsuki con anterioridad, se preguntaba por qué esa persona que había conocido 10 años atrás no había cambiado en nada, ni siquiera una arruga, alguna cicatriz, algo que denotara su edad.

FLASHBACK

Una pequeña castaña se encuentra escondida detrás de las piernas de su madre, al lado se encuentran su padre, su hermana adolescente y su querida abuela, están esperando la llegada de alguien importante al parecer. Después de unos minutos de espera, divisan las figuras de dos individuos que se acercan lentamente, cubiertos por unas túnicas cafés sucias y gastadas.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, se quitaron las capuchas y se dio cuenta que se trataba de dos mujeres, una de cabello largo y negro azulado, piel pálida y ojos verdes y la otra también de cabello negro azulado pero sujetado por dos coletas y ojos color miel; la líder de las dos saluda afablemente a todos e intenta acercarse a la pequeña, quien se aferra con fuerza a las piernas de su madre.

En los sucesivos días su relación con las invitadas cambio drásticamente, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, la niña no se le despegaba ni un solo momento, estaba maravillada por su belleza y por todos los relatos que le contaba, lugares que había conocido, culturas, pueblos, animales, etc., conocimientos que solo los viajeros podrían ser capaces de acumular.

Un día antes de su partida, la joven viajera se encontraba sobre las ramas de uno de los enormes arboles de los jardines con los brazos bajo su cabeza tomando una siesta, en su regazo se encontraba la pequeña castaña imitando sus acciones cuando de la nada la pequeña hace un comentario que jamás olvidaría.

- _Ne… ¿Natsuki? –_

- _Mmm… -_

- _Tu eres mi persona más importante –_

La joven abrió los ojos intrigada por las palabras de la niña, tratando de entender lo que había escuchado, pero la niña ya se había dormido así que no tuvo oportunidad de pedir una explicación.

FIN FLASHBACK

Horas más tarde, la anciana y la viajera se encontraban en una enorme oficina platicando de los últimos diez años.

- ¿Natsuki? – pregunta la anciana sentada en uno de los enormes sillones del cuarto.

- Dime abuela –

- Pensaras que es muy atrevido y egoísta de mi parte lo que estoy a punto de pedirte –

- De que hablas, sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras que yo lo cumpliré – le respondió una alegre Natsuki.

- Estoy muriendo, pronto dejare este mundo terrenal y emprenderé un nuevo camino – la anciana sujeto fuertemente las manos de la joven – y quiero pedirte que cuides de mis nietas –

La sonrisa que había en el rostro de la morena fue desapareciendo conforme escuchaba las palabras de la mujer frente a ella.


	5. Capitulo 4 - Vida Nueva

_**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en la época del mito, en un lugar muy, muy lejano, existía un vasto, poderoso y hermoso reino, era llamado el reino blanco y su territorio se extendía más allá del horizonte, sus habitantes vivían en armonía y así había sido por varios siglos; era regido por una hermosa reina, de largo cabello negro tez blanca y hermosos ojos negros como la noche más oscura, la conocían como la reina negra, valiente e inteligente, gobernó a sus súbditos con la misma fuerza y sabiduría que sus antepasados; a su lado el rey fuerte y sagaz juro proteger con la vida misma a su reina y todo el reino de todo mal que se levantara sobre ellos.**_

_**Pasaron muchas lunas antes de que la reina tuviera descendencia, una hermosa niña idéntica a su madre pero con los mismos ojos verdes enigmáticos de su padre. **_

_**Su vida era bendecida por los dioses, quienes no permitieron que nada pasara por diez años más; pero un terrible mal se estaba formando en las entrañas de la tierra.**_

_**El dios miroku, cansado de ver la forma de vivir en el reino blanco de los humanos, su decidió hacer alarde de su gran poder destructivo, con ayuda de sus poderes se aprovecho e la codicia y envidia de los líderes de los reinos vecinos y los incitó a que iniciaran una guerra contra el reino más poderoso de todos, unidos por un solo objetivo, iniciaron un ataque sin cuartel contra el reino blanco; la reina, agobiada por la matanza de su pueblo y sus caballeros pidió ayuda a los dioses, sin embargo estos jamás respondieron, estaba escrito que ellos jamás podrían intervenir en el destino de los humanos; suplico y suplico pero fue en vano. Cuando parecía que todo se había perdido, un dios respondió a sus llamados, miroku, el dios oscuro, quien a cambio de brindarle un puente para habitar en el mundo terrenal, le otorgaría el mando de su ejército inmortal, un poderoso regimiento que no tenia enemigo alguno; a pesar de sus dudas, el afecto que la reina tenia por su pueblo y la desesperación que sentía en ese momento al no poder hacer algo, aceptó la proposición de dios miroku y sello el pacto con su propia sangre, brindándole un puente entre el mundo terrenal y el mundo místico.**_

_**De lo más profundo de la misma tierra, diferentes tipos de bestias comenzaron a emerger alrededor del castillo y con un simple movimiento de su mano, la reina ordeno a sus nuevas tropas embestir al enemigo; uno a uno los hostiles comenzaron a caer en manos de estos seres evitando en ese momento su inminente extinción.**_

* * *

Esa es una antigua leyenda abuela, muy antigua, porque me la estas contando, pensé que tenias algo importante que decirme –

- Tan impaciente como siempre mi niña, en efecto es una muy antigua leyenda, pero solo conoces esa parte de la misma –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- La segunda parte de la leyenda –

- ¿Eh? –

* * *

_**Era el amanecer del tercer día del levantamiento cuando todo hostil había perecido.**_

_**A pesar del alivio en esos instantes, lo peor estaba por ocurrir. En el sétimo día después de haber terminado la guerra, los seres que habían emergido de la tierra se rebelaron contra las órdenes de su nuevo maestro y comenzaron a atacar al propio reino blanco.**_

_**La misma reina vio amenazada su vida y la de sus seres queridos, el rey intento detener a las bestias pero fue inútil, fue abatido dentro del castillo frente a los ojos de su reina y su hija. Cuando una de las bestias estaba a punto de liquidar a sus presas, una gran flama roja lo golpeo en un costado, mandándolo volando fuera del salón del trono, segundos después, un gran remolino de fuego se formó frente a la reina negra, revelando a un enorme dragón blanco con alas que expulsaban fuego, seis ojos a cada lado de su cabeza y atravesando su hocico una enorme espada de oro.**_

_- "**Mujer, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué aceptaste que el ejercito negro pisara estas tierras?" –**_

_**- ¡Kagutsuchi, mi pueblo estaba siendo aniquilado, mi ejercito sucumbía ante su ataque, suplique a los dioses por su intervención pero no obtuve respuesta, miroku fue el único que acudió a mi llamado y aunque sabía lo mentiroso y manipulador que era y sus riesgosos tratos, no podía permitir que se derramara más sangre, juré proteger estas tierras de cualquier mal –**_

_**Los dioses se habían dado cuenta demasiado tarde de las acciones de su igual, rompió el pacto entre humanos y dioses y en consecuencia las deidades abandonarían la tierra por mil años.**_

_**- Fuiste débil y descuidada, vivirás con las consecuencias, ahora que hiciste un pacto de sangre con él, nada impedirá que camine entre ustedes y destruya todo a su paso –**_

_**La reina no podía creer lo fácil que la había engañado y ahora su pueblo amado estaba por desaparecer.**_

_**- Debe existir una forma de detenerlo -**_

_**- Solo hay una forma de detenerlo y es rompiendo el puente que has formado con él, ¿sabes lo que significa? –**_

_**- Que tengo que terminar con esta vida terrenal -**_

_**La pequeña niña que se escondía tras su espalda, se aferro fuertemente al vestido de su madre, al escuchar esas palabras.**_

_**- ¿Qué pasara con las bestias? –**_

_**- El ejercito regresara a dormir a las profundidades de la tierra –**_

_**- Eso no evitaría que la historia se repitiera, aquí o en cualquier otro lugar –**_

_**El dragón no respondió a dicha afirmación y un silencio incomodo se sitúo a su alrededor; se podían escuchar los gritos de las mujeres y niños que suplicaban por sus vidas, lo que estrujaba mas el corazón de la reina.**_

_**- Yo inicie esto y solo yo puedo detenerlo – la reina se volteo hacia su hija y se arrodillo frente a ella – escucha Odette, a partir de ahora tendrás que seguir tu camino sola, tengo que responsabilizarme de mis acciones y no podre seguir contigo, tendrás que ser fuerte de ahora en adelante –**_

_**- ¡Pero mami! – **_

_**- ¡Escúchame bien! Tendrás que cumplir con mi mandato de proteger el reino, pase lo que pase – con lagrimas en los ojos, la reina trataba de hacer entender a su pequeña de diez años de la responsabilidad que estaba a punto de llevar sobre sus hombros – prométemelo, prométeme que cumplirás con este cometido, prométemelo –**_

_**- Lo prometo - la reina se abrazó de su hija fuertemente por última vez antes de pedir al dios del fuego que la ayudara.**_

_**Alejo a su pequeña del sitio, resguardándola tras una columna de piedra, le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro. Una vez frente al kagutsuchi dijo unas palabras y el dragón escupió una gran flama que la cubrió, formando una columna de fuego que destruyó el techo del salón, inmediatamente todas las bestias comenzaron a aullar de dolor y desvanecerse en aire formando una enorme nube de polvo negro sobre el castillo, se precipitó sobre la flama que había expulsado el dragón, introduciéndose en el cuerpo de la reina, entonces su cuerpo se lleno de marcas negras en forma de grecas y símbolos de un lenguaje antiguo y una luz brillante comenzó a emanar de su pecho hasta cubrirla por completo, la luz se disparó hacia el cielo, cegando a todo aquel que estuviera cerca; segundos después la luz se disipó y la llama se apago, dejando solo una pequeña llama que se solidificó en una simple perla negra.**_

_**La pequeña que se encontraba escondida se acerco a la joya y la tomo entre sus manos, levanto su mirada hacia el dios y ante el prometió proteger esa gema de cualquier mal que osara obtener su poder hasta su regreso. El dios dragón satisfecho con la voluntad de la niña, levanto sus alas como flamas y se elevó por los cielos perdiéndose en el horizonte.**_

_**El sol casi se ponía cuando, abrumada por la destrucción que observaba alrededor del castillo, la niña decidió encerrarse tras sus puertas e iniciar una vida de reclusión protegiendo la gema negra que su madre había dejado; con el poder de kagutsuchi, utilizo su cuerpo para crear una prisión para el ejército negro y su comandante miroku.**_

_**Pocos fueron los sobrevivientes de tan devastadores acontecimientos y pocos fueron los que decidieron permanecer al lado de la princesa Odette, hija de la reina negra, ahora protectora de la perla negra.**_

_**Durante los siguientes siglos el lugar fue conocido como el reino maldito, y ningún hombre cuerdo se atrevía a pisar esas tierras.**_

* * *

Y así fue como se originó la leyenda de la princesa fantasma, nadie la había visto pero suponían que se encontraba en las ruinas del castillo, custodiando la perla negra aun después de su muerte –

- ¿De dónde sacaste todos esos disparates anciana? Jamás había escuchado dicha leyenda –

- El hecho de que no la hayas escuchado no significa que no exista –

- Ok anciana, creeré en tus cuentos de hadas locos, ahora dime porque estamos encerradas en este salón solas tu y yo – comento la viajera mientras miraba por el ventanal de la habitación hacia uno de los hermosos jardines que rodeaba la residencia.

- No eres nada divertida niña, podrás tener más años que yo, pero no has aprendido nada –

- Tal vez sea de lento aprendizaje y soy por lejos mucho mayor que tu. Ahora sabes que no me gustan los rodeos, dime lo que me ibas a decir desde hace dos horas –

La anciana dio un suspiro largo y se acomodó en su lugar.

- Estoy muriendo Natsuki y quiero pedirte un último favor –

Cuando escucho esas palabras, la sangre se le heló, y no es porque no conociera el término muerte, de hecho había visto morir un gran número de conocidos ante sus ojos, pero en ninguna ocasión se había encariñado tanto con una persona o mejor dicho, romper las barreras que había construido e ubicarse en un rincón de su corazón. Esa anciana se había convertido en una figura cariñosa y comprensiva que le enseño grandes cosas que jamás había pensado en conocer, como el amor por la vida, comprensión y la alegría, entre muchas otras.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo anciana? – preguntó Natsuki con una risilla nerviosa - no puedes estar muriendo, tus ojos aun los veo llenos de vida -

- Tal vez mi espíritu aun no ha perdido el brillo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi cuerpo, ya cumplido su cometido, tuve una vida plena, vi crecer a mis hijos y nietas y pude conocerte al fin, ya estoy lista para partir -

- ¡tonterías Naomi!, solo estas abrumada por la edad, dirigir un imperio tampoco es algo fácil –

- No son tonterías mi querida niña, mi cuerpo está muy enfermo y quiero pedirte un favor antes de que sea muy tarde –

- Estoy segura que con los avances médicos te podrán ayudar, no hay motivo para que te des por vencida –

- Aun si es así, necesito pedirte este favor –

- Está bien Naomi, tu familia ha cuidado muy bien del nombre de mi familia que sería una falta de respeto negarme –

- Quiero que cuides de mis nietas, Anh y Shizuru –

* * *

Afuera de la habitación, unos oídos estaban pegados a la puerta de madera tratando de escuchar la conversación que se sostenía en el interior de la habitación, pero el grosor de la puerta les hacia la misión casi imposible.

- ¿acaso tengo cara de niñera o algo por el estilo? – pregunto Natsuki con una risa burlona.

- Temo por su seguridad, yo ya no puedo hacerlo y tu eres la única persona en quien podría confiar en estos momentos - Natsuki le dedico una mirada de confusión al no entender lo que Naomi quería decirle

- Aunque quisiera cumplir con tu deseo, sabes que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo –

- No puedes o no quieres. Creo que es tiempo de que te enfrentes a tu destino y vivas una vida que se te negó hace mucho tiempo, mereces ser feliz aunque será una vez –

Natsuki escucho un pequeño ruido y se dirigió hacia la puerta y se coloco a un lado, dándole la espalda a la anciana – además, creo que hay quienes a parte de mi están felices por tu regreso – la joven abrió la puerta de madera de sorpresa, dejando caer a los espías que se encontraban recargadas en ella, primero cayo Nina y encima de ella Anh y Shizuru; esta ultima levantó la mirada hacia Natsuki quien le respondió con una mirada confusa y por unos segundo logro ver el sufrimiento, dolor, angustia y una pizca de esperanza que se escondían en esas esmeraldas, incluso su brillo se veía opacado por esas emociones.

Pasados un par de minutos, Natsuki se decidió a hablar – esta bien abuela, cumpliré tu deseo, pero solo hasta que recuperes tu salud, después me iré –


End file.
